Beauty and the Beast
by SpikedSoul13
Summary: Vegeta is turned into a hideous beast and is forced to stay in that transformation until he finds someone who will love him despite his ugly appearance. bulma is a smart geeky girl who is longing for a strong man to talk to. this is by the author formaly
1. Default Chapter

Beauty and The Beast a Vegeta and Bulma Story  
  
This is dedicated to Vegeta's Wifey, Anodien, and Blaze the Earl of Burton.  
  
Author's Note: I got this idea from watching my favorite Disney movie (which by the way I don't own). The relationship between Belle and the Beast reminded me so much of Vegeta and Bulma I just had to write this.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Vegeta was the Prince of Vegeta-sei. He was incredibly handsome and dashing but also he was arrogant and sinister. Too narcissistic to pay attention to his people or the servants in his castle he was doomed to live a lonely life.  
  
One dark stormy night though while he was asleep by the fire someone gently shook him awake. "WHAT?" he barked instantly awaking form his sleep.  
  
It was the head servant Kakarot. Bowing he whispered, "Lord Vegeta there is a visitor at the door."  
  
"What does he want?" Vegeta growled instantly becoming crabbier than he already was because his sleep was disturbed.  
  
"Only shelter sire," Kakarot said trembling in fear Vegeta would lose his temper.  
  
Vegeta jumped out of his bed stomping to the door roaring, "I'll teach that little punk to disturb the King Vegeta's sleep."  
  
Kakarot sighed watching the prince storm out of his bedroom. "That guy is going to get it."  
  
Vegeta thrust open the door and he found a little old man wearing a brown hooded cloak. He could see the man's crooked back. Purplish skin tone and a stuttering voice he was no beauty that was for sure.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta asked calmly.  
  
"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shelter pl-pl-pl-please si-rrrrre."  
  
"WHAT?" Vegeta barked.  
  
All of his servant's heard the commotion and came running towards the door. The servants names where Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goten. Goten jumped up on his mother Chi Chi's shoulders. "Mommy who is King Geta yelling at?" he asked.  
  
"Shhhh," Chi Chi hushed him. Turning towards her husbands she whispered, "Kakarot it's a poor old man what do you think the King will do to him?"  
  
"I don't know honey," Kakarot said putting his arms around his wife's waist.  
  
Their eldest son Gohan said, "I hate working for him. He's such a jerk."  
  
"Gohan be quiet he'll hear you," Chi Chi hushed him.  
  
The old man said, "All I w-w-w-want is some sh-sh-sh-shelter sire," the old man said.  
  
Mocking him Vegeta said, "W-w-w-w-well t-t-t-too b-b-bad. Stupid beggar how dare you come to my abode. Get out now."  
  
"B-b-b-b-but I'm s-s-s-s-so cold sire. Just for one n-n-n-night."  
  
"Why should I? What have you got for me?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
Out from his cloak the old man pulled out a spectacular flower that was the color of diamonds. "It's the most beautiful flower you'll find on this planet," he said. "Th-th-they c-c-call it the Ai."  
  
Vegeta started to laugh. "Oh this is rich," he roared. "You want to spend the night in my domain and you offer me a bloody flower! Get off the castle grounds and never ever come back."  
  
A white flash of light appeared out of nowhere. Putting a hand in front of her face Chi Chi asked, "Kakarot honey what is that?"  
  
Kakarot held Chi Chi close to his side. "I don't know honey."  
  
Instead of a little old stuttering man was a purple man with a white mowhawk that spoke clearly. "I am the Supreme Kai!" his voice boomed. "I am disappointed young king in the way you treat people."  
  
"What the hell is happening?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Mommy I'm scared," Goten wrapping his arms tightly around his mother's neck.  
  
Gohan patted his baby brother on the back. "Shhh Goten it's going to be ok."  
  
"I see there is no love in your heart," the Supreme Kai said.  
  
"Oh to hell with love I'm a great ruler and a superb fighter," Vegeta screamed at him.  
  
"I am going to put you in your transformed state only you will be the same size as you are now."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You and the inhabitants of this castle are to be transformed. Until you find a girl to love you despite your ugly appearance you will stay like a hideous beast forever."  
  
Now Vegeta's heart started to pound. "Shut up I don't believe you."  
  
Pointing a finger towards Vegeta's servants in an instant they all turned into various household appliances. A small little coffee mug started to hop around. "Look at me Mommy!" it cried.  
  
A vacuum cleaner with a woman's voice said, "Stop it Goten your going to hurt yourself you're made of fragile ceramic stuff now."  
  
A candlestick said. "Ow flame on my head hot hot hot!"  
  
Then a white porcelain teapot said, "Hey Gohan there's a flame on your head."  
  
"I realized that dad," the candlestick said.  
  
"Those where my servants!" Vegeta cried. "Who is going to serve me now?"  
  
The Supreme Kai smiled and handed the Ai flower to Vegeta. "You have until the last petal on this flower falls."  
  
"Only that long?" Vegeta asked cradling the small delicate flower in his arms. "What of my power?"  
  
The Supreme Kai shook his head. "I'm sorry. You shall be as strong as you are in the non transformed state."  
  
"You must be joking," Vegeta groaned breathing heavily.  
  
"I obviously wasn't," the Kai said. "You have 21 years. You better start working on being a gentleman."  
  
Backing away Vegeta said, "No, no you can't make me I refuse!"  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," the Supreme Kai slowly said. Taking close steps up to the handsome prince he grabbed Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
"This won't be painful hopefully," the Supreme Kai said without any emotion.  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
"I wonder what the King will be turned into," the candlestick Gohan asked his teapot father.  
  
"I don't know maybe a blanket," Goten piped up.  
  
There was a flashing red light and then a hideous monster had appeared. Dark, shaggy, furry brown hair and huge dirty claws it was a dreadful sight to look at. The only thing that remained the same was his eyes. Vegeta's eyes were still the dark charcoal color they always were. The rest of his was so dreadfully ghastly Gohan, Chi Chi, Goten, and Kakarot all gasped in horror.  
  
"Shame he was so handsome," Chi Chi said pitying the poor King.  
  
Vegeta look at his hands which were now twice the size they were before with two inch dirty claws and had padded paws and he let out a scream.  
  
"I hopefully will find you differently in 21 years," the Supreme Kai said picking up the Ai Vegeta had dropped turning the transformation and tossed it at now the grisly monster's feet.  
  
"Come back here you'll get yours," Vegeta yelled at the Supreme Kai's back.  
  
"Trust me you'll thank me," the Supreme Kai said coolly and taking his leave in the ravaging storm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok did everyone hate it or love it? Please review and don't flame me! Constructive criticism of course is accepted and appreciated. The next chapter will involve Bulma. 


	2. two lonely people

Author's Note: Ok I was a little lazy. So I didn't update. Well I am now. Not that it matters because nobody really read this. (sigh) oh well. This chapter will include Bulma (a lot of her) and my former self Shenza.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
20 Years Later  
  
The young blue haired maiden hummed quietly and peacefully to herself as she strolled through the market. Everyone in town admired her. So attractive and lovely every man in town wanted to marry her. She was as stubborn as she was beautiful though and refused to marry anyone.  
  
At her side most of the time was petite, small, seven-year-old Shenza. Shenza was very odd. A long furry black tail that swayed behind her and she had dark onyx hair that seemed to shape up in a rooster like haircut (think Kakarot's hair). Shenza also was very pretty but quiet and shy. When she was a baby Bulma's family had found her and adopted her and she clung to her family for dear life.  
  
Today was bright and sunny and Bulma could not have been in a better mood. It was her seventeenth birthday and she was picking up some turkey her favorite food that her mother would cook later in the day.  
  
Skipping down to the meat aisle of the outdoor market she said to Shenza, "Isn't it a beautiful day?"  
  
Solemnly Shenza nodded her head. Bulma looked at her little sister and sighed. Nothing ever seemed to make Shenza happy. Bulma tried again, "Tonight we get turkey and I get a new book! I'm so excited and I can read it to you tonight."  
  
A weak smile appeared on Shenza's face but it vanished as quick as it had come. It was almost a tradition that every Christmas, or birthday Bulma got a new book and she read a page to Shenza every night until they ended and then they would read it over and over until they got a new one. Once Shenza told Bulma it was the only joy she had in her life.  
  
Holding Shenza's hand Bulma said, "Come on after we pick up the turkey we can go to the bookstore and pick one out that we like."  
  
Shenza smiled a little brighter this time and whispered, "We had better hurry then."  
  
Then a strong hand stomped them. "Good morning Miss Briefs."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Good morning Yamucha and how are you."  
  
Striking her a dashing smile he said, "Oh I'm just fine. I was just off to go off to the training center. Seriously going to work out my muscles today."  
  
"How lovely," Bulma said grabbing Shenza's hand and trying to move away but Yamucha stood in front of her and said, "Come on beautiful you can watch me work out."  
  
"Maybe some other time."  
  
"I understand it's your birthday. What better present than seeing my gorgeous body in shape?"  
  
"You getting out of my face," Bulma grunted pushing him aside.  
  
Yamucha sighed as he watched the blue haired beauty walk away. A little navy cat jumped on his shoulder. "How'd it go Yamucha?"  
  
Sighing yet again Yamucha said, "The usual. I don't get it Puar. Every girl in town wants me. Why can't the most beautiful one want me?"  
  
"It's ok you'll get her," Puar reassured him. "I mean look at you your Yamucha."  
  
Pushing a lock of hair out of his face he sighed. "I am perfect aren't I? Don't worry she'll come around. Tonight I'll propose to her and she'll come to her senses and it'll be the best present she ever had."  
  
Bulma bought a large turkey and the grocer put it a large bag and said, "Happy birthday Miss Briefs it's on the house."  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said and ran across the street swinging the turkey bag in one hand.  
  
Bulma walking into the small bookstore of the tiny village she lived in. Gliding in she called, "Hello Mr. Krillian are you there?"  
  
A short little bald man wearing a tux came out and smiled. "Bulma, call me Krillian how many times do I have to tell you? Oh by the way Happy Birthday."  
  
Gleaming she said, "Thank you. I just came in to get the usual."  
  
"Ah yes your daddy placed an order today for you to come in and pick up any book you wanted." Then Krillian kneeled down and looked at Shenza. "Are you going to help your big sister pick out a really, really good book?"  
  
Shenza stared at Krillian until he got nervous laughed and turned back to Bulma and said, "Not a big talker is she?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Bulma said but she wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was focused on the dozens of bookshelves. It was easy to say Bulma was addicted to the written world. "I'll take this one," she said pulling a thick one out.  
  
Krillian took it from her hands and read the gold words on the cover. "The Hobbit," he read. "Good choice one of my personal favorites. I also got something else for you." Pulling a dark forest green colored book from behind him he said, "I picked this out especially for you."  
  
"The Saiya-jin race," Bulma read. Flipping through it she beamed. "But Krillian my father only placed an order for one book."  
  
"Ah it's a birthday present from me your such a sweet girl," Krillian said.  
  
"Thank you Krillian," but then a saddened expression appeared on Bulma's face.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?" Krillian asked.  
  
"Oh it's just. I love books so much and there is no one I can talk about them with except you. It feels like I don't have any real friends I can talk to besides you and Shenza."  
  
Patting her on the shoulder Krillian smiled and said, "Well there's Yamucha I hear he fancies you."  
  
Rolling her eyes Bulma said, "I think I'd rather marry ANYONE besides him. He's rude, tedious and not anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to get married but there's no one in this tiny town I can picture living with forever. Everyone seems to be paired up except me. I mean you have 18."  
  
Krillian blushed. "Yea she's something."  
  
Handing her books to Shenza she whispered to her sister, "You can flip through these on the way home while I carry the turkey ok sweetie?"  
  
Giving Krillian a hug she said, "I appreciate how kind you've always been to me. Thank you Krillian."  
  
~ Meanwhile back at the palace (or back at the ranch if you prefer)  
  
Vegeta sat by the window staring off into what seemed like to him a cruel miserable world. "Blast that stupid curse," he said for probably the billionth time that day and he said it every day a billion times so it got pretty old.  
  
Kakarot the little teapot came hopping in. "Good morning master beautiful day isn't it?"  
  
Simple glaring at the simple kitchen appliance Vegeta muttered, "Kakarot leave me in peace."  
  
"Come on Vegeta you have to get a better attitude," Kakarot said jumping on top of Vegeta's shoulder. "Or you'll never find that girl."  
  
"What's the use?" Vegeta asked looking at the blurry reflection in the window. "I'm so hideous. Who would love me? Come on tell me who?"  
  
"Uh..." Kakarot paused. "There has to be someone."  
  
"Kakarot get the hell out of my face immediately."  
  
"Yes sire," Kakarot obeyed jumping down.  
  
"Kakarot.." Vegeta asked just as Kakarot was walking out the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do you know of this "love" business that Kai talked about."  
  
"A lot more than I used to," Kakarot responded. "Now I know no matter if Chi Chi is a Saigon, vacuum cleaner, or fruit cake I will always love her. Appearance doesn't matter."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Thank you Kakarot. You may leave now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile somewhere far away ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl with long flowing light brown hair that had lavender streaks in it was walking down the streets of the planet formally known as Vegeta- sei until 20 years ago when the king had suddenly vanished. Her name unknown and her presence picked everyone's curiosity. Walking through the streets she saw just who she was looking for. A young blue-haired maiden standing in a bookstore.  
  
Grinning the lavender haired woman giggled to herself, "Finally I found the perfect one my brother shall be pleased.  
  
  
  
!!!!!!! DUN DUN DUN WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT????????GUESS WHAT I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER AND NEVER TELL MUA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO IS THIS LAVENDER HAIRED MAIDEN????????? YOU WILL NOT FIND OUT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER :P REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. yamucha makes a friendkinda

Disclaimer: too poor to own anything so get off my back  
  
  
  
Strolling down the rode holding Shenza's hand Bulma hummed to herself. A beautiful day it was. Two new books, turkey her mother would be able to cook later on and most of all the sun was shining. Of course we all know that when the sun shines a cast of dark storm clouds is not far off. The cast of dark storm clouds went by the name of Yamucha.  
  
Licking his lips Yamucha watched Bulma from behind a large market stand and sighed. "Oh Puar she's the most beautiful woman in town."  
  
"Oh she's not that pretty," a voice from behind him said.  
  
Jerking his head around Yamucha saw a young girl around maybe 16 who had long light brown hair with lavender highlights. Also her eyes were large and lavender and matched her hair perfectly. Mouth dropping open and drool dripping out Yamucha got to his knees. "Oh my fair maiden you have indeed.almost proven me wrong."  
  
The lady smiled brightly her sparkling white teeth glittering. "Why thank you my name is Gina and..HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALMOST?"  
  
"Um Yamucha she looks pretty pissed off," Puar whispered in Yamucha's ear.  
  
"What's the worst she could do to me?" Yamucha hissed.  
  
In an instant Yamucha's voice octaves were a few notes higher the reason being Gina's knee (A/N you all know where I'm getting at right??.he he I so naughty). "Holy." he squeaked.  
  
Glaring at Puar she said, "Tell your little buddy here to be gentleman around ladies."  
  
Puar nodded but in a flash Gina was out of sight.  
  
Bulma got home. "Mommy, daddy me and Shenza are home."  
  
Bulma's blonde happy mother came into the kitchen where Bulma and Shenza were standing. "Hello dears. Oh good you remembered the turkey. This is going to taste delicious for my baby girl's birthday."  
  
Bulma blushed and said, "Mom come on I'm going to be seventeen. I'm not a baby anymore."  
  
A tear rolled down her mother's cheek. "No you're not I know. I can't await until the day when you settle down with a good man have some children and.."  
  
"Mother!" Bulma blushed. "Give me a break. I don't want to get married for some time. There's hardly anyone interesting in this small little town."  
  
"What about that Yamucha?" her mother asked.  
  
Bulma gagged. "Please mom it's my birthday can we talk about someone who doesn't make my stomach turn?"  
  
Laughing her mother kissed her cheek. "Take your little sister upstairs ok? Dinner will be ready in about an hour."  
  
~~~~~~~ Meanwhile back on the ranch (A/N I know I'm weird. Instead of back on the ranch how about wherever the heck Gina is).  
  
Gina walked into the bookstore she had seen the blue haired one walk into. Glancing around at the little bald man she muttered, "You get over here."  
  
Krillian gulped. "Hey there miss. Never seen you around. Sure are pretty yes you are. Can I help you."  
  
"That girl who was in here awhile ago. Name is Bulma I believe. Tell me about her and the little girl she was with."  
  
"Oh the little girl is her sister," Krillian explained. "Her father is the top scientist of this town and he adopted a baby who was a native to this village's previous race that had once lived here."  
  
"The race called Saiyan am I correct?" Gina asked.  
  
Krillian nodded. "What does this have to do with Bulma though?"  
  
"My brother he's looking for her. I believe that he wants to speak with her. He was the prince's head advisor for the previous race that lived here. Then the prince's father died and after awhile the prince disappeared and no one heard from him again. Do you know why this is young bald man do you?"  
  
The expression on Krillian's face plainly stated he was perplexed. "No but what about Bulma and all this? What are you going to do to her? Tell me is she in danger?"  
  
"Not at all," Gina patted Krillian on the head and said. "Stop worrying little man you'll see. Trust me when were through with her Bulma will be happier than she ever has been. Now where does she live? I must know!"  
  
"Down the small dirt road. It's a dead end by the forest you can't miss it," Krillian mumbled thinking to himself he would truly regret telling her.  
  
Gina kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I would reward you but I don't think your wife would like that," she laughed and winked.  
  
~~~~ Back to Bulma  
  
Cuddling with Shenza on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed they shared Bulma smiled. "This has been a good day hasn't it Shenza?"  
  
Shenza shrugged, pointed at the book and grunted. "Let's read already," she frowned.  
  
"Patience," Bulma said kissing her sister's forehead. "We got all the time in the world."  
  
"No we don't," Shenza pouted.  
  
Sighing Bulma rubbed her sister's head and asked, "Shenza do you ever just want to get out of this town forever?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well it's just... besides you and sometimes mom dad and Krillian there's no one I can talk to. About the books I read or the places I want to someday see. It's kind of depresses me thinking I'm going to spend my whole life as just another person in this poor pathetic boring life."  
  
Shenza was listening but she didn't show it. Instead she stared off into space and thought, "Don't worry big sister something is going to happen I can feel it."  
  
Later that night after Bulma had read two chapters of "The Hobbit" to Shenza they went downstairs and feasted with their parents. The whole time Bulma had a phony smile on her face. Inside she felt like it was the same thing every single year. And she was right too. Now she wanted something different. A change, an adventure maybe.  
  
After dinner was over Bulma threw her arms around her mother and said, "Thanks mom the turkey was great I loved it."  
  
"I'm glad you did sweetie," Bulma's mother said hugging her daughter back.  
  
They heard a loud knocking on the door. Turning to Shenza Mrs. Briefs asked, "Honey will you get that?"  
  
Shenza ran to answer the door. "Yes?" they heard her little voice ask. Then they heard a loud SLAM!  
  
Shenza came back into the room. "Who was it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"A pig."  
  
"Don't be silly sweetie," Mrs. Briefs scolded. "Now who was it?"  
  
"A pig."  
  
Bulma sighed in annoyance. "I'll get it," she said skipping to the door. Opening it she said, "I'm so sorry about my sister..umm"  
  
There she saw Yamucha dressed in a tuxedo holding a bouquet of roses. "Hey sweetie today is the day your dreams comes true."  
  
Slamming the door in his face Bulma walked back in by her mother and sister. "Who was it?" her mother asked.  
  
"A pig."  
  
"You two girls are being silly and giving us Briefs a bad name for hospitality," the mother said walking to the door and letting Yamucha in.  
  
"Why hello Yamucha," she said beaming. "How are you today?"  
  
Radiantly smiling Yamucha said, "Mrs. Briefs is Dr. Briefs home?"  
  
"Of course..HONEY!" Mrs. Briefs called.  
  
Dr. Briefs came storming into the room. "Yes what is it?"  
  
"This lovely young man wants to talk to you," Mrs. Briefs told her husband in a singsong type voice.  
  
Dr. Briefs held out his hand with pleasantness and hospitality. "Ah Mr. Yamucha a pleasure. To what do we owe this honor?"  
  
"I've come to ask your daughter's hand in marriage."  
  
Bulma and Shenza's mouths dropped open but Dr. Briefs' face was filled with glee and his shouted a joyous sound and screamed, "YES FINALLY MY DAUGHTER HAS FOUND A HUSBAND!"  
  
"Daddy are you nuts?" Bulma asked her ranting and raving father but he ignored her.  
  
"I get grandchildren I get grandchildren," Mrs. Briefs was singing as she skipped around the house.  
  
Bulma looked down at little Shenza for some help but Shenza only looked at her with huge eyes. Tears filled Bulma's eyes and she stormed upstairs to her room. "I hate you all," she said.  
  
Bulma did not know it but at the time she was being watched. Young Gina had followed the idiot Yamucha and now was at Bulma's bedroom window watching her cry. Gina pulled a device out of her pocket that had a small purple screen attached to it. Clipping it onto her ear she spoke into it. "Turles.Turles.Turles you idiot pick up."  
  
"What is it?" a raspy voice asked that was coming from the device.  
  
A small grin came on Gina's face. "I think we've found the perfect girl for our prince."  
  
~~~~~~~AHHHHHHHHHHHHH What's this??? The young mysterious woman is really a matchmaker??  
  
Gina: (pours) but I wanna marry Vegeta  
  
Kitsune: (hugs her) I'm sorry Gina..  
  
Gina: (cries) I WANT HIM NOW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune: Uhhh...I better end this before Gina kills me. Ja me!!!!!! 


End file.
